


Complot

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Futur Trouple, M/M, Mention of Porn, Nami and Zoro want Sanji, Other, Post-Time Skip, Trouple, after sex - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: D'où tout est parti.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Complot

Elle ne regardait même pas son camarade, ses yeux totalement perdus dans le plafond rond du nie de pie où ils étaient. Sa peau était toujours humide dû à leurs ébats d’un peu plus tôt, la faisant doucement frissonner à cause de l’air marin qui venait par la fenêtre que le sabreur venait d’ouvrir pour reprendre son job de garde. 

« Zoro. »

Ce dernier fit un bruit de gorge pour lui dire qu’il écoutait quand bien même il ne la regardait pas. Nami se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait commencé cette relation, purement sexuelle, avec ce gars mais elle savait que comparé à beaucoup d’autres, il ne demanderait pas plus que ce qu’elle offrait. C’est-à-dire un peu de bien quand les temps en mer étaient trop long. 

« Je veux Sanji. »

L’oeil brun la regarda quelques secondes avant que son amant ne lui sourit. Elle savait que le bretteur n’était pas indifférent au corps du cuistot. Dieu elle ne l’était pas non plus. Mais elle avait toujours laissé une distance pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs au blond, qui n’était pas totalement aussi libre qu’eux dans l’idée d’avoir du bon temps sans lendemain.

Mais, depuis un petit moment déjà, la rousse avait vu certaines choses qui la poussait maintenant à, peut-être, se dire qu’elle s’était trompée. 

Des mains baladeuses sur des personnes qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, des disparitions tard le soir pour ne revenir que tôt le matin sur le Sunny. 

Elle imaginait peut-être mais Sanji avait l’air de prendre du bon temps sur presque chaque île qu’ils visitaient en ce moment. Elle avait parlé de ses doutes à Robin, bien sûr, et la brune avait l’air de son avis. Ce qui voulait tout dire. L’archéologue avait le don pour savoir bien trop de choses, même sur eux ses camarades. 

Elle n’avait pas été surprise quand Nami lui avait déclaré sa relation sexuelle avec Zoro. Comme elle n’avait pas été surprise d’apprendre que le vert matait bien trop régulièrement le chef pour que ce soit discret. 

« On s’y prend comment ? » demanda celui-ci. 

Elle sourit à cette réponse. Elle avait une petite idée, qui prendrait du temps mais qui devrait marcher.


End file.
